A Strange Day 3
by ilovegirls507
Summary: A strange day at Ally Dawson's house! Girl/Girl/Girl! No hate! Sex scene!


Ally, Cassidy and Kira were all seated on Ally's bedroom floor. The house was empty, aside from the three very horny girls.

"Let's get this sleepover started with a game of truth or dare. Shall we?" Cassidy asked, excitement glimmering in her blue eyes.

"Sure. I'll go first. Cassidy? Truth or dare?" Kira asked.

"Truth." Cassidy responded.

"How did you find out about Ally's juicy cock?" Kira asked as her hand crept up Ally's thigh, before palming her bulge and squeezing it gently. Kira felt Ally's cock twitch and throb in her hand as Ally moaned quietly.

"Well! It was after cheer practice and we were the last two in the locker room. I noticed Ally's crotch twitch so I pulled down her shirts. Then I have her a blow job and she eat my pussy. After fucking we left the school for my house where we fucked some more and I told her I love her." Cassidy paused briefly. "It was the best night of my life."

"Aww! It was the best night of my life too." Ally replied before leaning into Cassidy and placing a kiss on her lips.

Kira watched in fascination with her hand still groping Ally's crotch.

"My turn." Cassidy said after pulling away from Ally's irresistible lips.

"Kira? Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." She responded confidently.

"Okay. I dare you to kiss me."

Without any hesitation Kira leaned in and kissed Cassidy hard on the lips. Their lips moved in sync as their mouths opened and closed. Their plump red lips capturing each others.

Kira squeezed one if Cassidy's breasts which elicited a gasp from the blond and allowed Kira to slid her tongue into Cassidy's mouth. Their tongues slid wet against each other as they battled for dominance.

Kira still had her hand on Ally's covered cock but she was getting frustrated. Both from arousal and jealousy.

Two full minutes later and they were still kissing passionately and Ally was now mad. In her anger she yanked the two away from each other before pulling Kira's lips to hers.

Their mouths opened and closed and her tongue slid into Kira's mouth, tasting both Kira and Cassidy's saliva on her tongue.

Not long later their lips peeled apart, a line of saliva connecting them.

Cassidy smirked sinfully at Kira before turning to Ally.

"Where you feeling left out baby?" Cassidy asked, her voice low and seductive.

She placed her hand on Ally's thigh, creating indecipherable patterns.

"I think she is Cass." Kira added, placing her own hand on Ally's other thigh and imitating what Cassidy was doing.

Kira kept her chocolate eyes on Ally, the seductive gleam in their had Ally shivering in anticipation.

"Maybe we should make it up to her?" Cassidy spoke, keeping her sinful gaze on Ally. "After all... Her cock is so very hard."

Cassidy's hand then wondered up to her crotch where she groped the predominant bulge there whilst Kira began to unbutton and unzip her denim shorts.

Ally threw her head back and moaned, loving the feeling of her lovers' hands on her body.

Slowly, Cassidy and Kira pulled her shorts down, torturously slowly. Ally's cock immediately sprung free of it confinement and the girls couldn't help but stare at it.

The nine inch cock slapped onto her stomach as it was freed.

Once the shorts were gone, Cassidy and Kira rid Ally of her t-shirt.

Her breasts jiggled and her tits erected in the cool air.

Kira groped and fondled one noob, whilst Cassidy did the same to the other boob.

"We love your big tits Alls. Especially when they bounce in our face." Kira whispered sultrily at her.

"But, we love your big, juicy cock even more." Cassidy whispered in the same manner as Kira.

Whilst she said that Kira and Cassidy's hand that wasn't occupied began to stroke Ally penis.

"Mmmm!" Ally hummed her approval.

Cassidy and Kira watched in fascination as precum oozed from Ally's bulbous head.

Kira swiped the slit of Ally's penis with her thumb before turning slightly to face Kira, a deliciously lustful look in her eyes.

She brought her thumb up in front of Cassidy's face and without saying anything, Cassidy pulled Kira's thumb into her mouth, moaning as she tasted Ally's sweet taste and swirling her tongue around the digit.

"You taste so fucking good baby." Cassidy winked to a flustered Ally.

"Mmm! I want some too." Kira begged.

"No problem baby." Came Cassidy's reply before licking languidly on the head of Ally's penis and dipping her tongue into her slit.

Cassidy turned to Kira and their wet tongues met in the space between their lips. Cassidy transferred Ally's nectar to Kira.

The half African girl's tongue tingled as her taste buds recognised the strawberry milkshake she had only ever had once before.

Ally bucked her hips, begging for friction as their hands had now stilled. Smirking, but without breaking the kiss, Kira grabbed the base of Ally's dick and pumped up while Cassidy gripped the head and pumped down creating an overload of pleasures Ally had never felt before.

Their hand movements continued like this as Kira and Cassidy kissed, with Ally moaning and panting and writhing on the floor.

"Fuck yes. Ohhhhh! So good!" Ally squeezed as she neared her orgasm. The coil in her stomach tightening further.

Just before Ally could cum, both girls released their grip on Ally's meaty flesh, resulting in whimpering and futile pleads from Ally.

Kira and Cassidy broke their kiss and stood up. They began to undress each other.

Once undressed Kira groped Cassidy's big boobs.

"I've always love these. They're soo big and juicy." Kira whispered before capturing a hardened nipple in her mouth.

Shit bit, sucked, licked and nibbled Cassidy's entire breast. Cassidy was moaning continuously with one hand in Kira's luscious, long waves whereas her other hand rested on her Kira's plump ass.

Ally was now so aroused seeing two girls touch and explore each other. Her cock began to hurt, now begging for friction.

"Let's have some more cock." Cassidy moaned to Kira before looking down at her girlfriend. Cassidy really did love her girlfriend's cock. In fact, it was more of an obsession.

Cassidy dropped to the floor and straddled her girlfriend before slamming herself down on Ally's cock.

All nine inches slipped all the way to the hilt.

"Ally." Cassidy panted as she tilted her head back, moaning her name breathlessly.

"Oh fuck baby. So tight." Ally groaned, loving the feeling of Cassidy's tight, wet pussy engulfing her penis.

Cassidy started to ride Ally's delicious piece of meet wildly whilst Kira straddled Ally's face, facing Cassidy.

Kira's pussy juices leaked onto Ally's lips and Ally quickly swiped them from her lips, moaning at the taste.

Suddenly she thrusted her tongue into Kira's tight cunt and began to tongue fuck her.

Cassidy and Kira began to kiss and fondle with each others breasts as the three girls approached their orgasms.

"Oh Ally, you're tongue is so fucking good." Kira moaned, tarring her lips from Cassidy's. "Oh yes, eat me baby, eat me."

Ally grinned at that and continued to thoroughly ravishing her pussy whilst Cassidy rode her dick into oblivion.

"Oh Ally. Oh yes! You're so big baby." Cassidy mewled atop her.

"Right there. Fuck Ally, right there!" Kira screamed before climaxing, cum oozing into Ally's awaiting mouth.

Kira quickly left Ally's mouth and turned to straddle Ally's waist, on front of Cassidy and now facing Ally.

Grinning salaciously at her, Kira grabbed Ally's erect tits and rolled her nipple between her thumb and forefinger. Kira also began rubbing and grinding her drenched pussy into Ally's stomach.

Ally moaned and her eyes rolled into the back of her head at the overwhelming amount of wet pussy.

Cassidy wrapped her arm around Kira, and placed her hand on Kira's boob, fondling it frantically. Kira turned to look over her shoulder and smiled sinuously at Cassidy before placing a heated kiss on her lips.

Kira peeled her lips from Cassidy before turning back to Ally, watching as she moaned and writhed under the two girls.

"Cass! Oh fuck girls, I'm close. Ride me hard baby." Ally cried, desperate for her climax. Her hips thrusting upwards to meet Cassidy's.

Kira smirked before tipping forward and kissing Ally deeply, her tongue plunging deep into her throat.

Due to the action, Cassidy got a delicious view of Kira's asshole, and feeling kinky, she sucked on her index finger and lathered it with her saliva. She brought the saliva coated finger to Kira's asshole and circled her tight, puckered entrance.

Kira moaned into Ally's mouth and began grinding her pussy harder against Ally's abdomen.

Cassidy smirked secretively before pumping her finger into the tight hole. Kira felt the burning pain around her backside but also a sinful pleasure at the eroticism of the whole thing.

Cassidy waited a minute, still bouncing on Ally's dick before pumping her finger in and out of Kira's asshole.

All three were groaning madly in pleasure, the coil in their stomachs close to untangling as they climbed towards their individual climax.

"Deep! Oh so fucking deep Ally." Cassidy moaned, as Ally's dick slid in and out of her Kira.

Kira moaned unintelligible things.

"Cass! Fuck yes baby! I'm there. CASSIDY!" With that Ally spurted her semen into Cassidy's tight cunt, moaning profusely as she did.

"Oh so good. YES!" Kira was next, a millisecond behind Ally. Her cum leaked onto Ally's stomach as her pussy pulsed against the succulent skin.

"Yes! YES! Ally! Right there, right there!" Ally's cum entering her pussy elicited her own orgasm and she slumped against Kira.

Their sticky bodies moulded together, sweat coating their skin. Kira and Ally's boobs were squished against each other and Cassidy's were pressed into Kira's smooth back.

"That was awesome." Kira panted, yet to come down from her high.

"We have to have another sleepover soon." Cassidy mumbled into Kira's back.

"Definitely." Ally said as Kira nodded her agreement.

**Done! Hope you liked it! This was for shygirl09 who requested girl peen and has been a massive inspiration. I hope you liked it. No hate. Peace out.**

**Meg**


End file.
